


Round and Round

by angelskuuipo



Category: Leverage
Genre: Angst, F/M, GFY, Songfic, general spoilers for seasons 1 through 3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-22
Updated: 2013-08-22
Packaged: 2017-12-24 08:27:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/937803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelskuuipo/pseuds/angelskuuipo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No happy endings, no straight lines, no movin’ on, but no goodbyes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Round and Round

**Author's Note:**

> I am not an Eliot/Sophie shipper, however, this idea has been kicking around in my head since the first time I heard Christian Kane’s [Making Circles](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=u7-nWGSAsAM). Yeah, it’s been a few years, but it finally came together when I heard the song in the shower yesterday. Inspiration has weird timing. ::shrugs:: Go fig. This is unbetaed, except for having been read over several times, by me. If you see any glaring errors, point them out gently and I will take care of it.  
> Written: August 22, 2013  
> Word Count: 620

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

It was a mistake from the very start.

Eliot knew it at the time, but he was still pissed enough to take Sophie up on her offer when she showed up at his bedroom door after her non-apology earlier that day. He knew she hadn’t expected him to say yes, but he gave her credit for not backing out.

The sex was good, surprisingly so, but it was still a mistake. He wasn’t Nate and she wasn’t someone he trusted. It was not a foundation for a healthy relationship.

That didn’t stop them even after the team split up. Even with his travels and her new halfhearted attempt at normal, they still managed to find each other.

The sex was still good and it was still a mistake.

He didn’t love her, still didn’t even particularly like her, and Eliot knew Sophie didn’t care all that deeply for him either; the fact that she had called him Nate in bed more than once had made that clear, but he couldn’t, or maybe wouldn’t, turn her away. He did feel sorry for her boyfriend, though. The poor sap had no idea what he’d gotten himself into.

The team got back together and made a dysfunctional home for themselves in Boston. He and Sophie kept on doing whatever the hell it was they were doing; more so when Nate was being particularly tight-lipped and controlling, which was becoming depressingly frequent. It was a familiar dance and it was probably gonna hurt when it all blew up in their faces, which it would. It had to. 

It ended with a literal bang and a tearful kiss before walking away. Eliot supposed almost getting blown up by a more annoying and less talented version of Hardison, and pretty much getting slapped in the face with the past was a pretty good reason to take a pause, and a good look at your life choices. He didn’t blame Sophie for leaving.

Besides, Mikel made for a good distraction for a couple of days.

He didn’t miss her, except for when he did. It galled him to have to call her for advice when he knew she needed a clean break and he’d never wanted to rely on her for anything in the first place, but this was his team and he would do everything he could to keep them safe; even when they drove him batshit crazy. 

Tara was…different. In some ways he trusted her less than he did Sophie, but in others, he trusted her more. She was a professional and, while she didn’t really fit with the team, she was good at what she did. The compassion she showed Parker when they dealt with Dalton Rand made her someone he didn’t mind working with anyway.

Nate getting shot and going to prison for them was not something Eliot was going to forgive himself for any time soon. Intellectually, he knew it wasn’t his fault, but he was pissed at himself for missing Kadjic’s gun, for not seeing what Nate had set up. And he was pissed as hell at Nate for putting them in that situation in the first place. There was going to be a long talk in their future, he’d make sure of that.

When there was a knock on his door, the last person he expected to see was Sophie. Eliot stared at her for a long moment before he moved aside and let her in. He didn’t know if it would be the same dance as before, but he wanted to find out. Maybe he was a glutton for punishment, or maybe he just liked the symmetry of coming full circle.

Either way he turned, it was gonna hurt.

-30-


End file.
